


i want to know

by misacherry



Category: DCU
Genre: Clark’s POV, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sappy Clark, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Do they love you like I do?I want to know, I really want to know.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	i want to know

At nights like this, I want to know who’s beside you. I want to know who’s there to share your small talks and laughs. I want to know if they sleep next to you on that king-sized bed of yours, or if they know about about your nightmares. Do they know you like I do? Do they look at you like I do? Do they love you like I do?

I want to know, I really want to know.

You told me that we’ll never work out. That we’re opposites, different, undeniably impossible. Who was I to argue, when it seemed like I could never win against your dagger-like words. How could I fight back when all I fight for is you?

I want to know, I really want to know.

There you were at the Gala, in a custom made-to-fit suit, looking dangerously god-like. Then there was your hand, down a back of some pretty, rich Gothamite. Oh and I’d admit I wanted to shoot them out of existence with my lasers. Why can’t I seem to keep these thoughts from flowing? Why can’t I just hold these feelings back?

I want to know, I really want to know.

Your eyes were a shade of blue, and so were mine. You were Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and I was Clark Kent, Kansas raised ~~alien~~ farm-boy. We were one of the same but there I was thinking to myself, what are we really?

I want to know, I really want to know.

The sun was up but I wasn’t bothered. You shined brighter. When you’re lost in your own thoughts or fighting beside me, saving the world, you glowed. Your smile, although rare, lit up the whole universe. My universe. And for now, that’s more than enough.

I think I know, I wish you knew too.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont mind my superbat phase


End file.
